Gift
by ThereAngel22
Summary: My second HP fic. This first ,and maybe last, if you don't want me to continue, chapter tells the way Harry and Ginny's daughter feels about the traits she'd got, and about her parents and their love. Please R&R...


My second fic…and, again, I must say, everything belongs to JKR…(though hopefully it's mine, hehehe…).

This is about how Harriet Jennifer (Jen) coped with all things she inherited from her parents. Hope you'll enjoy.

**Gift**

_A Moment Inside Harriet Jennifer Potter's Mind_

Harriet Jennifer Potter, usually called 'Jen' for her parents had called her like that since she was a mere baby, had never regretted all the traits and features she had.

She was the only female member of the core family who wasn't a redhead. Her hair was, just like the male members of the core family, jet-black. Fortunately, it wasn't too messy; she only had to comb it quite long in the mornings to tame the unwanted waves. Plus, borrowing curling iron from one of her sisters-in-law when the Yule Ball came.

She was happy being a not-too-tall girl, though her eldest brother James often mocked her as a Goblin-breed. Her height made things easier for her, especially when she wanted to curl up in both her Dad and her Mum's arms, and receive kisses from her current boyfriend, Andrew Creevey.

She never hated the hazelnut-shaped, emerald eyes she had, though, through these eyes, people would simply recognize her as the daughter of Harry James Potter (and Ginevra Weasley-Potter, for Harry James Potter had never known having another, err, _life-partner _but her). Her Mum and Aunts said that she looked pretty with those eyes, and, all her boyfriends, ex and current, told her that it was her best part of body. And, in addition, just by looking into her own eyes (with the help of her mirrors, of course), she could remember her father and all things he'd done for her.

Last but not least, she had never regretted having freckles, for they reminded her of her beloved uncles. Moreover, it gave her an additional proof that true love didn't look at your face and fate, but into your heart. Just like the love she saw in her uncle Bill and aunt Fleur, her uncle Ron and her aunt Hermione, her 'uncle' Remus and her 'aunt' Tonks, and, most importantly, her own parents.

* * *

Jen Potter never regretted having her magical powers. They'd helped her a lot, in difficult and mischief-full situations. 

She was known as a master of Bat-Bogey Hex, just like her Mum. In fact, her style-of-magic, just like her temper and the way she thought about different matters, was more Ginny-ish than Harry-ish. Bat-Bogey Hex had helped her a lot, especially in punishing her unfaithful boyfriends, and running away after creating a mischief with her cousins and partners-in-crime, Roz Weasley and Andre Weasley.

Despite the fact that she took after her Mum in almost all mentally-aspects, she was the top of DADA in her year, just like her dad, her second-eldest brother Sirius, and her eldest sister Ally. She got an "O" in her OWL exam last year, and, much of her parents' pleasure, she'd learned to conjure a Patronus. She mastered it after a year of weekend-trainings, conducted by the DADA teacher Professor Luna Lovegood, who was a close friend of her parents.

And, most of all, she was grateful for being a Parselmouth.

Some people would look oddly at her if she said that, she knew. Parseltongue was associated with evil, especially after the downfall of Voldemort, and most people would feel cursed when they discovered that their beloved children were Parselmouths.

When she was just a little girl, she would run to her Dad and cry on his lap when other children, out of her cousins and 'cousins', made cruel jokes about her Parseltongue. Her Dad had never been angry about that; he would just lift Jen's chin, wiped tears scattering on her face, and whispered the words Jen recited all nights before she felt asleep :

"It all depends on your heart, not on your strength and ability."

* * *

Jen had never regretted being the youngest of five children. She also had never regretted being ten years younger than her brothers, James and Sirius, and five years younger than her sisters, Ally and Lily. She had always enjoyed being flower-girl or bridesmaid for her siblings, and, so far, she had been a flower-girl twice, and bridesmaid once. 

Everyone loved James for being funny. He was always able to make people laugh, just like the first James Potter, their grandfather. He was always in detention; mostly doing handstand with a pail of water placed over his feet. He was also a cool drum player, playing for the famous magical band, "Furry Little Trouble" (A/N : yes!). At twenty-six, he'd married the girl who was once his partner-in-crime at school and band-mate, and they were expecting their first baby.

No one would doubt that Sirius was a quidditch star. He was an excellent seeker, just like their Dad. He had been made Gryffindor's captain in his fifth year, and captained Hogwarts in Inter-schools Quidditch Championship, in which Hogwarts was the grand-champion. He married one of their 'cousins', his teammate in both Gryffindor and Hogwarts quidditch team, and currently had three daughters, the seven-years-old triplets.

All people they knew said that Ally was an 'iron-maiden'. She was the leader of DA (which had been turned into an official club for talented students in Hogwarts) in her year, and, surprisingly, finished her Auror-training in the age of nineteen. She'd been promoted Squad-Leader several times in the recent year, but she refused, saying that she wasn't even ready. She was engaged to one of her male Auror colleagues (who was her senior at school), but had decided not to get married until the age of thirty, much of a surprise and horror for the parents.

Lily, on the other hand, was a good girl. She was a prefect, and yet a Head Girl in her year. She'd chosen a medical career: being a healer, Werewolf-bite Specialist. Being the greatest potion-maker in the family, she gave Jen a 'tutorial' in Potions (which means 'Amortentia' making lessons) in holidays. Though she was excellent in making Amortentia, she didn't need it to make guys fell for her. She had just married her prefect-partner (and boyfriend for more than five years), and, was three-months pregnant with twins.

Jen had never felt intimidated and discouraged by all the success her brothers and sisters had. Her parents raised her in belief that each person has his or her own gifts and talents.

And, she'd proven it. Standing near the area-entrance, waving to the audiences, and looked confidently at her parents, siblings, grandparents, uncles, and aunts, sixteen-years-old Harriet Jennifer Potter of Hogwarts was ready for her first Triwizard Task.

* * *

The Potters had a simple wooden rack, where they kept all the awards their family members had ever won. And, there, in the corner of the lowest rack, hidden behind James' Mr-Wizard-Jester Trophy, stood two things Jen had always proudly and emotionally looked at : Harry Potter's First-Class Order of Merlin, and Ginny Potter's Second-Class Order of Merlin. 

Jen had once even wondered why her parents put their Order of Merlin-s in such a hidden place. They weren't a shame; they were great honors, and, some other wizards would do everything to get some. She asked her Mum, for she was quite afraid of talking with her Dad for a sensitive topic, but Ginny just smiled at her, and whispered these words on her ear :

"The Order of Merlin is neither a goal nor a proof. It was just a reminder of those hard days, a reminder of how much we've lost."

As she finished the sentence, she caressed Jen's hair, let the black, rather rough threads, sliding on her metal-fingers-replacement. Ginny Potter lost three of her fingers during the final battle against Voldemort and his death eaters, including both her ring-fingers.

* * *

Sitting on her bed at Gryffindor tower, Jen pulled out one of her most-valuable-treasure : her photo-album. 

She opened it, and came to the first page, where a photograph of the teen Harry and Ginny, taken on their elopement day, stayed. Harry looked young, strong, happy, and, most noticeably, _scarless_, except for the lightning one he had on his forehead. Ginny looked nervous, but, yet, happy. They were holding each other's hands, and, Jen bet, this photograph must be taken by Uncle Ron, for its weird angle.

It was the only photograph where Jen found her parents physically complete and unharmed. In the next photograph : the one taken when they brought James and Sirius home after their birth, Harry had already had his face scarred, and Ginny had lost her fingers.

However, Jen knew, they never lost the innocent, strong, passionate love they had.

Love presented in their eyes, when they looked deeply into each other's eyes, holding hands, and whispered softly on each other's ears.

Love presented in simple gestures they made. It was in the way he helped her carrying the luggage, groceries, or one of their baby children. It was in the way she prepared his tea and breakfast every morning, and in the way they greeted each other when they met each other again after a hard working day.

Love presented in the names they gave their children: James Harry, Sirius Brian, Alberta Danielle, Lily Evangeline, and, most of all, Harriet Jennifer. Harriet, given by Ginny, taken from the name 'Harry', and Jennifer, given by Harry, an alternative form of 'Ginevra'.

Love presented in every words they exchanged, including the ones they said when they were angry.

Love presents in their thoughts, and the way they managed everything, around and outside their household.

Closing the photo album, Harriet Jennifer Potter smiled.

She would never regret having black hair, green eyes, freckles, and petite built. She would never regret being a parselmouth, as well as excellent Bat-Bogey Hex-er and DADA student. She would never regret being the youngest of five children.

And, most of all, she would never regret being born from the wonderful couple, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. Being born among them was the biggest gift she'd ever had in her life.

She took her quill, her golden ink, and a roll of red parchment, and start writing the sentences appeared on her mind.

'_Some say that love is harsh, dreadful, and painful_

_Some others say that it's crazy and blind_

_The others even don't believe in it_

_But, I do believe in it,_

_As I see it in your eyes and deeds,_

_And hear it in your words. _

_Happy Anniversary, Mum and Dad. Hope, someday, I can feel love the way you feel it.'_

**-FIN-**

Actually, I'm planning to make several other chapters, about other cannon couples, from the view of one of their children. And, I need your opinion about which couple should be presented first. Here are the list of the couples :

Ronald Weasley / Hermione Granger

Bill Weasley / Fleur Delacour

Remus Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks

Neville Longbottom / Luna Lovegood (_non-cannon, but I like them…)_

Please REVIEW…(I beg you…puppy-dog eyes), and don't forget to choose your favorite next-couple-on-the line. I promise I won't upset you……

Peace,

Teresa-Angela.


End file.
